Parce que je t'aime
by MadMeary
Summary: Il s'inquiétait pour elle car depuis quelques temps, sa jumelle pratiquait son activité favorite avec un géant du nom d'Orion.


**Basé sur une version du mythe d'Artémis et Orion. Artwork de FedeSchroe sur deviantart.  
**

* * *

**Parce que je t'aime**

_Un frère doit tout faire pour protéger sa sœur même si celle-ci est une déesse._

Apollon regardait sa sœur dormir paisiblement dans son lit. Elle avait passé toute sa journée à chasser avec ses Amazones et était rentrée tard, il était donc tout naturel qu'elle récupère de ses efforts. Il s'inquiétait pour elle car depuis quelques temps, sa jumelle pratiquait son activité favorite avec un géant du nom d'Orion. Jusqu'à présent elle s'était toujours tenue à distance des êtres de sexe masculin qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup, Apollon étant bien évidemment l'exception.

S'il se faisait du soucis ce n'était pas pour sa sécurité, la déesse savait parfaitement se défendre et l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé à plusieurs reprises, si Actéon était toujours en vie il pourrait en témoigner. Il se préoccupait de son cœur, car Artémis l'ignorait encore, elle qui n'avait jamais connu les symptômes de l'amour, mais elle était en train de tomber amoureuse du géant.

Apollon lui au contraire connaissait par cœur les affres de l'amour et les ravages qu'ils provoquaient. Il avait si souvent souffert à cause d'eux, qu'il refusait qu'elle subisse le même sort. Il ne voulait pas la voir se morfondre pendant des jours, ni la voir pleurer, elle ne méritait pas ça. Il ne souhaitait pas voir ses yeux tristes et perdus, ils devaient rester lumineux aussi brillants que le soleil, plein de vie, de force et de courage.

Elle s'en remettrait il n'avait aucun doute la dessus mais cela lui laisserait une cicatrice qui risquait de la changer, et ce n'était pas envisageable. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de mettre définitivement un terme à cette romance naissante.

Il quitta la chambre, et leur maison et se rendit dans les bois environnants afin de composer et de réfléchir à un plan. Il ne pourrait jamais approcher le géant d'assez près pour le tuer, et même s'il le pouvait Artémis ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, elle déménagerait et lui ferait payer cet acte pour l'éternité. Les fureurs de sa sœur pouvaient être encore pires que celle d'Héra.

Il fallait pourtant qu'Orion meurt avant d'avoir fait du mal à son autre moitié. Artémis était plus que sa sœur, plus que sa jumelle, elle était la moitié de lui ce qui faisait souffrir l'un faisait souffrir l'autre, même si jusqu'à présent cela n'avait toujours été que dans un sens. Apollon était bien déterminé à ce que cela reste ainsi.

Alors qu'il jouait de la lyre il eut soudain une idée, la seule qui pouvait tuer le géant c'était celle qu'il voulait protéger, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse en ignorant que sa proie était son ami et le meilleur moment serait lors de leur partie de chasse. Les jumeaux chassaient souvent ensemble, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ils prenaient leur arc, et partaient dans les bois en compagnie des chiens d'Artémis. En plus il savait que le « nouvel ami » de la divinité restait dans les alentours, se sentant bien ici...Son plan était parfait, il ne manquait plus qu'à le mettre en place.

« Apollon tu viens chasser avec moi ?, lui demanda Artémis quelque jours plus tard.

Il fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre afin de vérifier le temps qu'il faisait et s'il lui convenait assez pour sortir en plein jour.

-Avec grand plaisir ma sœur, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus chassé tous les deux, approuva-t-il.

-Génial, j'avais peur que tu te dégonfles sachant que je suis meilleure que toi, répondit-elle d'un ton provocateur.

-Parlez mademoiselle Artémis parlez mais nous verrons bien qui sera le meilleur aujourd'hui, la prévint-il. »

Ils prirent leur arc et se rendirent dans la forêt alors que le soleil était levé depuis seulement quelques minutes. Le dieu sourit en son for intérieur, la première phase de son plan débutait bien, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le reste suivrait.

« Alors monsieur on verra bien qui est le plus fort sur le terrain, qui est le meilleur chasseur de nous deux ?, lui demanda-elle après avoir tué son cinquième lapin.

-Témis je t'en pris tu n'as tué que cinq lapins, deux sangliers et deux biches, cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel pour une déesse tel que toi, répondit-il pas du tout impressionné.

-Tu es jaloux c'est tout, toi qui n'a pu avoir que deux lapins, un sanglier et encore je pense qu'il était malade et un cerf, se moqua-t-elle.

-En fin de compte peut-être que tout le monde sur estime tes talents de chasseresse, visiblement tu te contentes de peu pour être fière de toi, poursuivit-il en prétendant qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

-Je suis la meilleure et je peux te le prouver, désigne moi l 'animal que tu le souhaites et je le tuerai, jura-t-elle.

Apollon promena son regard aux alentours, ils avaient beaucoup marché depuis le matin et le soleil avait décliné, il allait bientôt disparaître derrière l'horizon. Ils étaient arrivés vers une zone que fréquentait souvent Orion. Comme il l'avait prévu la silhouette du géant était visible à plusieurs mètres de là, il était assez près pour être à porté des flèches de sa sœur, mais assez loin pour ne pas qu'elle le reconnaisse.

-Cette créature là-bas, tu crois que tu es assez puissante et assez habile pour la terrasser ?, demanda-il innocemment.

Elle attrapa une flèche dans son carquois, la positionna sur son arc, et une fois certaine qu'elle ne manquerait pas sa cible elle tira de toutes ses forces. Lorsque l'arme atteignit la proie celle-ci poussa un long cri de douleur qui s'entendit sur plus d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres aux alentours. Elle perdit ensuite l'équilibre et s'effondra sous l'effet des propriétés magiques de la flèche qui lui avait transpercé la peau.

-Viens Apollon je veux savoir qu'elle est cette chose que j'ai touché, s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

_La personne qui aurait pu te détruire, pardonne-moi ma sœur mais je devais le faire._

Il s'élança à sa suite pour ne pas qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose, cela aurait été dommage de tout gâcher à cause d'une erreur aussi stupide. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre l'être qui gisait à terre.

-Non, non, non, répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois de plus en plus rapidement lorsqu'elle reconnu l'individu qui était allongé sur le sol.

Elle s'agenouilla près de sa dernière victime et posa la tête du géant sur ses genoux, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux comme pour le réconforter.

-Artémis, l'appela doucement l'autre dieu en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

-C'était Orion, mon ami avec lequel je chassais, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Je suis désolé petite sœur je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait, tu m'en avais parlé mais je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait être lui et puis avec la distance et la faible lumière du soleil je ne voyais pas très bien, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si c'était moi qui avait vu ce monstre je t'aurais moi aussi défié pour que tu le tues, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, c'est moi qui ai tiré, lui répondit-elle en tournant son visage vers lui.

-Tu n'es pas non plus coupable, c'est moi qui t'ai provoqué alors que je sais parfaitement que tu es une excellente chasseresse, continua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, et se reporta son attention sur son ami mort par sa faute, le hasard avait été cruel en les trompant tous les deux son frère et elle.

-C'était un très bon ami, il m'amusait énormément, et je l'aimais beaucoup, confia-t-elle à son jumeau.

_Non Artémis tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, tu étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et si j'ai fait en sorte que la vie d'Orion soit abrégée c'était uniquement pour te protéger, pour qu'il n'est pas d'emprise sur toi ou sur ton cœur._

Elle se releva bientôt imitée par l'homme installé à sa gauche et observa longuement celui qu'elle avait assassiné, il avait été quelqu'un de bien, il méritait mieux que cela comme fin. Elle mit à prononcer des phrases et bientôt le corps d'Orion se mit à briller de mille feux. Les deux divinités virent le cadavre s'élever dans les airs et voler en direction du ciel. Après plusieurs interminables minutes qui semblèrent une éternité, et pour deux dieux une éternité c'était extrêmement long, il explosa en plusieurs étoiles et forma une constellation.

-Ainsi il est à sa place parmi les astres, il ne méritait pas de pourrir dévoré par les vers avant d'être oublié pour toujours, déclara-t-elle en fixant le ciel.

-Tu as eu raison, je composerai quelque chose en son honneur pour que tous se souviennent de lui et honorent sa mémoire, ajouta-t-il.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement avant de se rapprocher de lui et de l'enlacer, il répondit à l'étreinte dont elle avait besoin, il encercla sa taille avec ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne bougea pas il resta dans cette position tout le temps qu'elle en eut besoin. Elle s'en remettrait, cette mort ne la détruirait pas, mais au contraire la rendrait plus solide, pas comme cet amour naissant l'aurait fait.

-Je suis là pour toi ma sœur chérie, je serai toujours là pour toi, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Je sais, et moi je serai toujours là pour toi, aucun des minables qui te brisent le cœur ne parviendront à nous séparer, jura-t-elle. »

_Je suis et je serai toujours le seul homme de ta vie ma déesse, le seul qui t'aimera toujours et te respectera, le seul qui ne te fera jamais de mal._

**Un homme doit tout faire pour protéger la femme qu'il aime même si c'est sa sœur.**


End file.
